


Wierd 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wierd 2

Clint had seen a lot of weird,   
Things in his life.  
He had grown up in the circus.   
But none more weird,   
Than what he had seen with Shield. 

He was a superhero,   
With a God,  
A super soldier,   
And a man who turned into a rage monster.


End file.
